Euverlèk:Kólsztersj
Heb u hierveur ien oafbeeldinge? --Lars nov 29, 2009 11:26 (UTC) :Nein. Je mag er best een zoeken als je wilt :) Nu ben ik weg om te eten ;) --OuWTB nov 29, 2009 11:37 (UTC) Is er iemand die weet hoe je deze zooi uitspreekt? 4kant,6 (euverlègk) 16 aug 2012 09:20 (UTC) :Jazeker :P Kun je IPA lezen? Dan is het: ˈkʰòːl̥sĕ̞zdũˑ (Kṑlsịzdũ: ongeveer als Khoołsizdoê in Nl. ł = tussen l en s in, oê is een oe die nasaal is). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 aug 2012 13:59 (UTC) ::Ik kan een beetje IPA lezen, zolang het maar niet te ingewikkeld wordt (en dat is deze taal zeker) :P 4kant,6 (euverlègk) 16 aug 2012 14:32 (UTC) :::Hahaha, ja, mss ook een beetje te ingewikkeld, maar ja :P Ik ben allang blij dat Zweeds redelijk makkelijk is, behalve 't sje-ljudet en i/y dan :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 aug 2012 14:39 (UTC) ::::Als je zelf een taal verzint mag het ook ingewikkeld zijn è :) 4kant,6 (euverlègk) 16 aug 2012 14:50 (UTC) :::::Ja, zolang je het niet dadelijk hoeft te kunnen spreken :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 aug 2012 09:04 (UTC) I still wonder about the native Mäöreser tongue infection :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 2 mie 2015 19:11 (UTC) :Please elaborate :o --OuWTB 2 mie 2015 19:53 (UTC) ::The native Mäöreser languages appear to have rather takavíhki phonologies, made possible by the people's severe tongue infections :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 2 mie 2015 20:16 (UTC) :::The Keizerlikpartieë actually thinks the speakers are inferiour people that should be eliminated or at least kept separate from the Limburgish population :o --OuWTB 3 mie 2015 12:23 (UTC) ::::Heil Keizerlikpartieë! :P More seriously, what is the tongue infection phonology like? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 3 mie 2015 15:33 (UTC) No, I'm not a Nazi :o :::::In what respect? :o --OuWTB 3 mie 2015 16:47 (UTC) ::::::In general :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 3 mie 2015 17:11 (UTC) :::::::It's bitonal with aspirated and plain consonants and nasalized vowels :o Apart from that, dotted vowels and consonants indicate palatalisation or no pronunciation at all. --OuWTB 3 mie 2015 17:28 (UTC) ::::::::Any examples of how that works? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 3 mie 2015 17:42 (UTC) :::::::::Mûtzịũ sô kịẽ pûdáụ tłĕĭạ lîņ trõ ktłĩn tłî rád sê Séntĕn. Lîņ pûdáụ sô bḯnõn àụstạđ tòụ lêĭạ àhkòmtzị lìmpụãhtị. :::::::::/mjùtʃũ ʃò tʃẽ pjùdáw tɬɛɪ jɪt trõ ktɬĩn tɬì rád ʃè séntɛn | jɪt pjùdáw ʃò bɪ́:nõn àwst tòw jèɪ àxkòmtʃ lìmpwãxc/. --OuWTB 4 mie 2015 06:20 (UTC) :::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 4 mie 2015 07:24 (UTC) :::::::::::Anyway, how did "ņ" end up as /t/? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 4 mie 2015 14:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::You know Icelandic, right? :o "steinn": /stein:/ → /steidn/ → /steitn/ (→ /steit/) :o --OuWTB 4 mie 2015 15:32 (UTC) :::::::::::::Not really though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 4 mie 2015 15:48 (UTC) ::::::::::::::But you get the development, right? :o --OuWTB 5 mie 2015 08:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes: "lîņ" /lɪnn/ > /ljɪnn/ > /jɪnn/ > /jɪtn/ > /jɪt/. Or something like that :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 5 mie 2015 13:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That's pretty close to my idea yeah, though I'd first do /nn/ > /nt/ and then /lj/ > /j/ :P --OuWTB 6 mie 2015 10:06 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Anyway, it seems all other ^s have low tone, so how come this one doesn't? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 6 mie 2015 12:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::It is an unstressed word :o --OuWTB 6 mie 2015 13:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: :o And do nasal vowels also have tones? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 6 mie 2015 14:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::The have an accute accent :o --OuWTB 6 mie 2015 16:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::So it's /mjùtʃṹ/ :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 7 mie 2015 09:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Theoretically, it is :o --OuWTB 7 mie 2015 10:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::But practically...? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 7 mie 2015 10:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::As all nasalized vowels are accute, it is redundant to write it down :o --OuWTB 7 mie 2015 17:52 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Sãgo takavĩhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 7 mie 2015 19:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::No, it's just easier :P --OuWTB 8 mie 2015 11:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::What, you couldn't find a diacritic for low nasal? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 8 mie 2015 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I don't see how this question relates to the discussion... :P --OuWTB 9 mie 2015 09:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You just don't want to confess that you're takavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 9 mie 2015 13:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::No, I just don't get "low nasal" if we're talking about accute nasal vowels :P --OuWTB 9 mie 2015 17:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Zèùp 't goeie bier, dan witte that were talking about low nasal vowels :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 9 mie 2015 19:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You are not informative at all, are ye? :P --OuWTB 10 mie 2015 13:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I said that Kólsztersj is takavíhki because it's only got one tone on nasal vowels, then you said that that's easier, then I asked whether you couldn't find a diacritic for low nasal vowels and therefore decided to not have them :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10 mie 2015 14:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::No, I just decided to not have low nasal vowels, because they are ugly :o --OuWTB 11 mie 2015 16:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::As if high nasal vowels aren't :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11 mie 2015 16:24 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe both tones may occur in free variation :o --OuWTB 12 mie 2015 08:30 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::That's takavíhki :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12 mie 2015 11:01 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You're takavíhki :P --OuWTB 13 mie 2015 15:04 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm not sure whether I want to have this argument agáín :P You're still takavíhki though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14 mie 2015 10:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Let's agree to disagree, cuz y'r takavíhki :o --OuWTB 14 mie 2015 11:16 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I find the end of that sentence very disappointing :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14 mie 2015 15:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I find the end of you very disappointing :'( --OuWTB 14 mie 2015 16:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You come you already know I'm going to die in a disappointing way? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14 mie 2015 16:55 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, I'm clearly-seeing :o --OuWTB 15 mie 2015 10:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15 mie 2015 10:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ȣo --OuWTB 15 mie 2015 12:03 (UTC) Vokállétrake nedijåkrìtiqan Ma c'à kaxwyñù? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 1 jun 2017 10:30 (UTC) :Ah, vìt'im: Klú'ai'sịtr'u'm h'e'm klù :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 1 jun 2017 10:35 (UTC) :: :P Nô, ságo štàri Kólštrdijålekt dhow :o --OuWTB 1 jun 2017 11:31 (UTC) :::Så modérni dijålekt nema? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 1 jun 2017 12:36 (UTC) ::::You can't even call it diacritics anymore. It's just linguistic confetti. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 2 jun 2017 22:44 (UTC)